


Smoking on the Balcony

by Ereri_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Smokes, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Photographer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: There was something strangely beautiful about the man who lived in the studio apartment across from Levi.





	Smoking on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Coming straight over from Tumblr, here is yet another drabble for this almost long forgotten series :) I aslo did a few more edits amd corrections, but that was inevitable. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy ♡♡

There was something strangely beautiful about the man who lived in the studio apartment across from Levi. Every day, at exactly 3:20 in the morning, he'd walk out onto his balcony in a plain white t-shirt covered in colorful paint splotches and a pair of severely ripped light washed jeans hanging low on his hips. He was hardly ever seen in anything not ruined by some form of art, and if he was, he was shirtless and wearing a loose towel around his waist- fresh from the shower. Those were the days where Levi would safely watch from the confines of his apartment and not on his veranda, feeling extremely awkward and out of place being in the presence of an otherworldly beast.

Don't even get him _started_ on his eyes.

Despite his disgust towards messy people with little to no knowledge of fashion, Levi couldn't find it within himself to care when it came to this particular person. Being a photographer, it is his job to control what everyone wears, and with Tarzan lounging only a few feet away from his grasp, Levi couldn't even budge an inch or voice his opinion on the man's choice of attire. He didn't need too.

When bright eyes walked out onto his balcony barefoot with his unruly mop of brown hair tied off in its usual low ponytail, Levi groaned internally. How can he look so fucking picturesque with his face smudged in streaks of charcoal and doing something as simple as leaning against his railing, sucking on his fairly recent cigarette addiction as he scrolled through his phone and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. How? _How? How did he do it?_

Taking a sip from his surprisingly still warm Chamomile tea, Levi observed his ten-floors-from-a-devasting-fall-to-the-ground backyard neighbor and came to the same horrible conclusion that has haunted him since the day he was born and Bob Ross's accomplice moved into the studio apartments across from him four months ago. He was, without a doubt, still gay and somehow getting _gayer_ by every passing second.

It was frustrating how carelessly stunning the man was when it came to something as simple as _living._ It was absolutely ridiculous. _Preposterous._ Oddly enough, even Tarzan could do a way better job at posing than any paid model of Levi’s- and that's saying something. Especially since it was coming from France's highest-paid photographer.

"Keep on staring and I'm gonna have to start charging you with a look like that."

Levi blinked. "Huh?"

The man’s lips curled into a lazy smile, the telltale sign of his morning stubble being a lot more noticeable with him leaning on the side closest to Levi. "You're staring," he began as he placed his chin into his hand and let his gaze leisurely flick between Levi's eyes and mouth. "So, if you keep looking like that, I'm gonna have to start charging you."

Levi arched an eyebrow and tried to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest as he cleared his throat and spoke up, his voice coming out a lot more rough than intended. "Is that so?"

"Mmhm..." The young man hummed as he continued to watch Levi with his cigarette pressed to his mouth, silently studying him before releasing the smoke into the air. _Disgusting_. After a few awkwardly tense seconds, he spoke up again. "Eren." He softly stated before moving away to put out his cancer stick.

Oh fuck. Even his name was hot. 

Levi groaned in silent frustration as he took a sip of his tea guiltily focused on Eren’s biceps flexing under the minimal effort it took for him to singe the fire out of his cigarette. Briefly wondering what it’d be like to be under those graciously sculpted arms with his rather large hands pinning his hips into the bed as he drove his cock deeper into him. Making him sing as Eren f-

Levi spurred out his tea at the sudden intruding thought process playing out vivid depictions of his ever growing fantasy in his head and mentally screamed at his dick to _please_ not get a boner as he covered his mouth in a vague attempt to control his coughing. He could feel his ears beginning to burn in a brilliant shade of scarlet as he desperately tried to get air back into his lungs and curse the high heavens. He could basically  _feel_ Eren’s tantalizing gaze trained on him as he put his coughing fit to a gradual end. _Real smooth, Levi._

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice dropping to a teasing lilt as his lips turned up just slightly, watching Levi clumsily clean his face off with a napkin. _Cute_.

Levi cleared his throat, trying hard not to let his mind combust in utter embarrassment as he calmly sat in his chair, acting as if nothing ever happened. Unless that is, you looked at his ears. Only then did his embarrassment show and give everything away. "Yeah, I’m fine. My tea just went down the wrong pipe." He said, letting the dirty lie slip through his lips.

Eren’s eyebrows lifted in amusement, his curious eyes slowly falling down the length of his body, making Levi feel like he was being sized up for his next potential meal. “I don’t believe I got your name.” He calmly informed, tracing his eyes back up to his face. “I’d love to know.”

Levi knew that the moment his mouth opened and that four letter word came tumbling out of his mouth, that he was carelessly handing over the last bit of restraint he had for Eren. And somehow, that didn’t scare him. 

“It’s Levi.”

So when Eren broke out in the biggest and most beautiful smile Levi’s ever laid eyes on and the corners of his own lips turned up against his will, he couldn’t help but wonder what it’d feel like to fall completely and unconditionally in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ THANK YOU FOR READING ♡
> 
> If you loved this and want more, don't be afraid to leave a suggestion in the comments!
> 
> ♡ I'd love to write more drabbles/one shots ♡


End file.
